


Sigue sonriendo así

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Pasa despues de la fiesta que organizó mi niña Mairin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: — ¡Quiero que me prometas una cosa! —Por alguna razón estaba gritando— ¡Quiero… quiero que sonrías así para siempre!Sorpresa, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente su rostro en ese momento, por como lo había dicho, por lo que le había costado hacerlo y, sobre todas las cosas, que ella hablara de su sonrisa.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Sigue sonriendo así

**Author's Note:**

> Desde el episodio de la fiesta tengo rondando varias ideas y Headcanon sobre la pareja y como personajes, (como cuando me confirmaron que Mairin y la cocina no se llevaban bien <3) y una de las cositas hermosas que mostraron en ese capitulo es el final del arco de redención d eAlain y su correspondiente final después de todo lo que le pasó en su viaje.
> 
> ¡Es por la sonrisa que mostró al ver todo lo que tenía en frente! y haciendo un contarse con su motivación a lo largo de su viaje para ir a la liga pokemon pues salió esto.

Ya era bastante tarde en Luminalia, aunque él no era consciente de eso, los pokémon que no veía hace tiempo estaban muy felices de verlo otra vez y él igual. Verlos reír y dar vueltas a su alrededor, como contándole las cosas que había pasado en su ausencia, los que se habían ido, los pokémon que habían llegado le tenía muy ocupado para darse cuenta de algo tan irrelevante.  
  
Los Azurril eran los más animados contándole alguna anécdota que les había pasado y él, sentado en la hierba se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír.  
  
Y el mismo tiempo en que él se había sentado con aquella sonrisa escuchando a los pokémon, ella lo había estado observando, en silencio.  
  
Fugazmente recordó las veces que lo vio sonreír de manera similar. Cuando ganaba una batalla y felicitaba a su Charizard, cuando ella cayó por accidente y pudo notar una pequeña risa que se desvaneció al segundo. Cuando le dio las gracias por ir tras él allá en Hoenn, por lo del megalito. En aquella batalla contra Ash, donde el tiempo no estaba en su cabeza, solo las ganas de luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho y ella sin vacilar lo hizo.  
  
Y ahora, era una sonrisa diferente, una que marcaba una inocencia mezclada con nostalgia de días en los que él no era cegado por un objetivo. Una expresión que le transmitía felicidad y tranquilidad mientras más la observaba.  
  
Por ella, miraría esa sonrisa todo el día, por que ver a Alain de esa manera después de todo lo que había pasado bajo el control de Lyssandre, alejándose del profesor Sycamore, no confiando en Steven, ocultándole cosas a ella, todo por no entrometerlos en cosas peligrosas, para que ninguno saliera lastimado, no si él no podía protegerlos.  
  
Ella suspiró, concentrándose otra vez en su rostro, olvidando por un momento todo lo que a él le había tocado cargar solo.  
  
—Lo importante es que ahora está bien, todo estará bien. —Susurró recargando su cuerpo en la pared, acomodándose.  
  
Esperaría a que él se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era, del largo rato que había estado ahí nada más sonriendo de esa manera.  
  
— Te vas a quedar dormida.  
  
Reprimió un grito, enfocó su mirada y él aún estaba de espalda acariciando a uno de los Azurril. El resto de pokémon recién la notó.  
  
— No tengo sueño—Respondió riendo un poco.  
  
Alain se dio vuelta, mantuvo aquella sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que ella se acercara. Mairin no tardó en hacer caso y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Ella sonrió, emocionada por ver de más cerca esa expresión.  
  
— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó un poco incómodo.  
  
— De nada realmente, sólo estoy muy feliz—Respondió abrazando sus piernas mientras su mirada viajaba hacia los pokémon que los rodeaban.  
  
— Me alegro.  
  
Se limitó a decir, pero no dejó de mirarla. Ella acarició al Psyduck que tenía en frente, presentándose como la compañera de viaje de Alain, el resto de pokémon igual se acercaron a ella presentándose.  
  
— ¿Y el resto? —Comentó Alain.  
  
— El profesor está preparando algo, y el resto de asistentes están aún con sus familias—Mairin suspiró relajando sus músculos, había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hace un rato y no sabía cómo decírselo, menos estando tan cerca de él.  
  
— Mairin— Él se acercó a la chica un poco— ¿Te preocupa algo?  
  
Ella le miró de inmediato, se mordió el labio y pensó antes de responder.  
  
—Si…  
  
El rostro de Alain tuvo un cambio brusco de preocupación, aunque se notó más en como su mirada se afilaba.  
  
— ¡Pero no es nada malo! —Aclaró de inmediato, provocando en él la duda. —Solo…  
  
— ¿Qué es?  
  
— ¿Podrías…?—volvió a dudar, bajo la mirada y arrancó hierba del suelo— ¿Prometerme algo?  
  
Él guardó silencio estaba confundido, ella no era así, comúnmente ella no pararía de hablar, de reírse, de comentar cosas aunque fuesen insignificantes pero que a su vista valían la pena nombrar, hablaría de lo que hiso esta mañana, de Chespie, de Bebé, de Charizard, alguna platica con el profesor o con alguien con quien se haya encontrado, sobre sus dibujos, sobre lo que sea…  
  
¿Qué quería que le prometiera, como para ponerse de esa manera?  
  
Mairin apretó sus puños, elevó la mirada determinada a decírselo de una vez. Esto es importante para ella y esperaba que fuese lo mismo para él.  
  
— ¡Quiero que me prometas una cosa! —Por alguna razón estaba gritando— ¡Quiero… quiero que sonrías así para siempre!  
  
Sorpresa, esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente su rostro en ese momento, por como lo había dicho, por lo que le había costado hacerlo y, sobre todas las cosas, que ella hablara de su sonrisa.  
  
A Alain se le escapó una risa suave, la trató de ocultar con su mano y se alejó para mirar mejor el rostro incrédulo de Mairin mientras procesaba lo de ahora. ¿Qué sonriera? Ella le estaba pidiendo algo sobre ¿su sonrisa? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una señal de un ser superior?  
  
— ¿Estás riendo? —Preguntó ella confundida.  
  
Alain solo podía pensar que si ella supiera cual fue su motivación durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, después de cada batalla de gimnasio, y durante toda la liga hasta ganarla, seguramente se reiría con él de lo irónico que había sido todo esto.  
  
Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla ya más tranquilo.  
  
— Lo prometo.  
  
Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Mairin acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa, sentía como su corazón festejaba por la respuesta y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo dio un salto torpe hacia el entrenador rodeándolo con sus brazos y apegando el rostro a su pecho.  
  
A pesar de que estaban sentados, con el peso extra él no pudo evitar que lo tacleara directo al suelo. Los Azurril retrocedieron del susto por la caída tan cerca del suelo, pero al escuchar la risa de la joven ellos volvieron a acercarse.  
  
— ¿Es un abrazo o un ataque? —Le regaño Alain comenzando a reír.  
  
— ¡Las dos cosas! —Respondió ella cerrando los ojos acomodándose en su pecho.  
  
Alain trató de levantarse un poco del suelo con ella encima. No parecía querer soltarlo y a él tampoco le molestaba estar así, por lo menos nadie ahí los miraba y los pokémon no estarían comentándolo con otros.  
  
Para cuando pudo acomodarse bien, ella se separaba de él, manteniendo la sonrisa. Alain eligió ese momento para corresponder el abrazo de la chica asegurándose de que no se le viera el rostro, por la vergüenza que le vino de toda esa situación.  
  
Sí, estaba feliz porque ella siguiera a su lado sonriendo y le hubiese perdonado, pero eso no quitaba que las muestras directas de afecto que ella exigía las pudiera manejar aun con todo lo que habían pasado.  
  
Y las miradas de los pokémon por verle de esa manera eran un poco intimidantes.  
  
—Gracias Alain—Susurró ella, como si fuese un secreto que sólo él debiese escuchar.  
  
—Gracias a ti, Mairin—Le susurró cerca de su oído, rodeándola con ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
  
_Por favor, sigue sonriendo así._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HE VUELTO! Esta one-shot no estaba pensado, pero después de ver los hermosos gif que salían con la sonrisa angelical de Alain, pos pienso que Mairin querrá verlo de esa manera más seguido. Y yo también.
> 
> Sí, admito que puede que estén un poco Ooc, sobre todo Alain pero es que... ¡Merecen algo así! Después de todo lo que Alain a cargado pro verla feliz y ahora que el sonría por todo lo que recuperó a pesar de ese alejamiento de sus seres queridos~ y Mairin es la que mejor notaría eso pues lo conoció cuando estaba cegado y poco a poco fue viendo ese lado más natural de Alain.
> 
> Pero no me enredo más y los dejo hasta el otro one-shot.


End file.
